Never Meant 2 Hurt U
by Star-Gazer10
Summary: Marron is sick of waiting 4 a certain Someone who puts his Job Before her & ends up leaving. Maz leaves for a couple of Years 2 pursue her Career & comes back home engaged. Trunks is Jealous & will stop at nothing 2 win her back.
1. Default Chapter

Hi Hope you like my story !!  
  
NEVER MEANT 2 HURT U  
  
_______________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER ONE - WAITING  
  
Marron sighed sadly as she waited for him ............ again. "I guess he's to busy to come and see me" She thought as she looked at her watch.  
  
"It's the Tenth time this month."  
  
Marron sighed again finally realizing what she thought was True , She loved him so much But Hardly ever saw him , He put his Job before her and worked constantly. The last time she saw him was two weeks ago but even then the visit was short and brief.  
  
Last night he had called her and asked her to meet him at the restaurant where they had their first date. But now here she was waiting ..............  
  
"He probably has a good excuse" thought Marron as she scribbled a note on a piece of paper for Trunks. Then getting up and grabbing her Gucci Purse , She left.  
  
  
  
As soon as he finished he rushed to the restaurant to meet her. When he got there he knew he was to late. Carrying a Bunch of a Dozen white & white Roses he walked into the Restaurant. Walking over to the table he had reserved for them was a note. He looked at it closely. It was in Marron's writing. Opening it up he began to read.  
  
Trunks  
  
I'm sorry but I'm sick of waiting. All I seem to be doing these days Is wait , and you never end up coming. But the problem is , that It happens every time . I have more important things that I have to attend too. If you haven't forgotten I have a life too.  
  
Marron  
  
Trunks looked at the note.  
  
"I guess I should probably go and apologise" Walking over to the waiter , he paid and left.  
  
Marron Smiled as she looked at the Papers for her next case.  
  
It was about a young corporate Exec filing a lawsuit against some of her Bosses for Sexual Harassment. She loved being a lawyer and One day she hoped to own her own Law Firm.  
  
Walking towards her Bedroom , Marron heard a knock on her Door.  
  
"Who could that Be ?" She thought as she began walking towards the front Door.  
  
Turning the Door Knob and Opening the Door , Marron looked up to see Trunks and a Bunch of Flowers.  
  
"You are the Last Person that I want to see Right now" She said Angrily as she began to close the Door.  
  
Putting his foot between the door and stopping it from being closed , Trunks began to speak .  
  
"Marron I'm sorry , I know that you are angry and you probably don't want to speak to me right now".  
  
"But I have a perfectly good reason for Running late and standing you up".  
  
"What is it now ???" "Huh Trunks ..........." Said Marron sarcastically.  
  
"I had a very Important meeting". "which my mother forced me to go to"  
  
Opening the door wider Marron looked at Trunks. Closing her eyes she Began to Speak.  
  
"Trunks I am Sick and tired of Waiting okay" "I Hate how you promise to meet me for Lunch and you Never end up .."  
  
"I know , I know and I apologise" Interrupted Trunks. "Here how about I make up for today ?" "Listen How about I take you to Dinner Huh ?"  
  
"Sure Dinner would be nice" Smiled Marron.  
  
"Okay ....... I'll take you to Dinner in Two weeks Time" "Because I'm running late for a flight to Hong Kong". Giving Marron a Breath Taking Kiss on the Lips and a Hug He was gone.  
  
"What ??"  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Well Hope you like the first Chapter and I know It's short But I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
Well thank for Reading and Plz review. 


	2. Why are you so SelfAbsorbed !

Hey Guys & Gurls Well Thanks 4 the reviews !!!  
  
okay on with the update  
  
__________________________________________________ __________________________________________________  
  
NEVER MEANT 2 HURT U  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Why do U have 2 be so Self-Absorbed ?  
  
Marron smiled as she looked into the Mirror , She had never been so vain. But she had to admit that she looked Stunning Beautiful.  
  
Getting up and glancing one more time at the Mirror , Marron walked out of her Room and towards the Lounge.  
  
"He'd better not be late"  
  
Turning her head and taking a quick glance at the clock , Marron sighed "He's late , I knew It .......... Why am I so ......."  
  
Before she could finish her Sentence she heard the door bell begin to ring followed by a quick knock.  
  
Walking over to Door , Marron turned the Knob. Opening up the Door she stared at the other Person.  
  
Trunks.  
  
Dressed in a Navy blue Taylor made suit , and his hair slightly combed but still messy. Trunks began to Smile.  
  
"Hey" he said as he hugged her. "Long time no see"  
  
"You got that right" laughed Marron. "I was actually beginning to think you had forgotten about me".  
  
AT THE RESTAURANT  
  
"Hey Marron , Is there something wrong ?" Trunks asked. Marron shook her head "No nothing really , I'm fine" "Come on, Marron. You know you can tell me."  
  
Marron took a deep breath and forced her eyes to meet his. "Trunks, first of all I want to say that I love you and I know you love me, too."  
  
Trunks began to feel alarmed. Was she going to break up with him? "Okay, I can agree with that."  
  
"And I also know that your job is very important. But lately." She looked down. "Lately, I've been feeling like I'm the only one that is actually interested in this Relationship". "And ...... probably the only reason that I'm seeing you now is because we planned this Date two weeks ago." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Do you understand how I'm feeling?".  
  
Trunks was at a loss. "Marron, I love you. I know I've been busy. I'm sorry. Things will settle down."  
  
Marron shook her head. "When? 'Things' have been tying you up for the past two years." There was a slight edge to her voice.  
  
He grew a bit defensive. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't revolve my whole life around you, okay? I run an important business."  
  
"I realize that, Trunks." Marron set her fork down and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I know that Capsule Corp is important , But all I'm asking is that I'm your girlfriend , I want to be a part of your life."  
  
Trunks fought to keep his temper. "you are an important part of my life Maz , But just give me some time".  
  
Marron glared at him. She picked up her napkin from her lap and folded it carefully. She set it back on the table. "Fine....."  
  
Trunks looked at her and began to speak "Do you know how many women would die just to be where you are now ?" "Sitting here with the most Richest & Cutest Eligible Bachelor in all of Japan".  
  
"That was low" Whispered Marron.  
  
"Well It's the Truth Isn't it ?"  
  
Without hesitation, Marron picked up her glass of water and threw it in his face. Then she stomped out of the restaurant.  
  
Trunks just sat there for a moment, then wiped his face, threw a hundred on the table to cover expenses, and ran after her.  
  
Marron heard him calling her name, but she didn't turn around. She knew he wouldn't have any trouble finding her, anyway. She was wearing a white dress and was easy to spot.  
  
"Marron!" Trunks caught up to her.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Look, Marron, I'm sorry about that comment. It was low."  
  
She was still angry.  
  
"Why are you sorry? It's the truth, right? And we should always be honest! Any more truths you want to share with me?"  
  
Trunks grew angry again, but he knew better than to start naming all of Marron's faults.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Okay, Marron, I don't know what's wrong with you tonight, but-"  
  
"Me? What's wrong with ME?"  
  
"Yes, YOU."  
  
She threw her hands in the air. "You-you-you-"  
  
"Yes? What about me? Since you want to be HONEST."  
  
She fixed him with a cold, hard stare.  
  
"Damn It Trunks , You are Such a Selfish self-absorbed Bastard , and not to mention Insensitive , rude and Arrogant !". Screamed marron.  
  
"I can't believe what I actually saw in you ?". "I can't believe I waited so long , I can't Believe that I wasted so many Tears and Time on Someone who won't even waste their Time on me".  
  
Turning around Marron grabbed a capsule out of her Purse.  
  
"You know WHAT !! , Have Fun looking for someone that will actually Love you , For who you are .Because In this Society and Time , Trunks all anyone ever really wants is your money".  
  
Throwing the Capsule on the Ground and watching the Dust Disappear , Marron hopped into her Brand new Black Jaguar.  
  
Trunks stood there in shock. "Marron ....... Wait"  
  
"NO , I'm sick of waiting , I'm sick of being in a Relationship with Someone who Just takes me for Granted. Laughed Marron Sarcastically.  
  
"I Guess that you have more time on your Hands for Work now that I'm gone".  
  
"And here's another Thing , I loved you for Who you are , not What you are"  
  
Starting the Car , Marron gave one more Glance at Trunks and Drove off.  
  
Trunks watched as Marron Drove off .  
  
Thinking about what Marron had just said. Trunks began walking towards his Car.  
  
"I must be the most Stupidest Man on the planet" "I can't believe I did that to Her".  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Thanks 4 reading plz review !!!! 


	3. Pride always gets the better of us

Redid this chapter cause it was abit messy   
well enjoy.  
_____________________________________  
_____________________________________  
NEVER MEANT 2 HURT U  
  
Chapter 3 - Pride always gets the better of Us  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he sat in his Expensive Black Leather Arm Chair , Staring out on to the horizon from his Capsule Corp office. It had been two weeks since Marron's sudden Out Burst and the split of their Relationship.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
There's a thousand words that I could say   
To make you come home   
Seems so long ago you walked away   
And left me alone  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
But he had to admit that he missed her. He missed the way she would just say something and all his Troubles would disappear. The way she smiled & laughed , the way she cried out his name when they made love , the way her body felt against his.  
  
he began to blushed at the thought.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
And I remember what you said to me   
You were acting so strange   
And maybe I was too blind to see   
That you needed a change  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He lost her , and It was all his fault. Taking her for granted like that , She was always there when he needed her , Always there To comfort him and to make everything alright. But when she needed him he wasn't there , He was always to busy with his Company. She was right he put his Job before her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away   
To make you walk out and leave me cold   
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh   
If I could just find a way   
To make it so that you were right here right now  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He lost the only Person he ever loved , his other ..... half.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
I've been sittin here Can't get you off mind   
I try my best to be a man and be strong   
I drove myself insane Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains   
you're gone (you're) Gone (baby you're)   
Gone (girl you're gone. Baby girl you're)   
Gone   
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sighing he reached across his desk and picked up a Picture and began to smile. It was of him and Marron. It was taken on her 23rd Birthday , When he decided to take her to his Special Secret Spot they spent the whole day there just swimming and sleeping followed by a romantic walk on the beach at Sunset. Unaware that Goten was spying on them , As they walked towards the bonfire that they had lit , Goten jumped out of the Bush and took a snap shot of them Staring Happily at Each Other.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Now I don't wanna make excuses baby   
Won't change the fact that your gone   
But if there's something that I could do   
Won't you please let me know   
The time is passing so slowly now   
Guess, that's my life without you   
And maybe I could change my every day   
But baby I don't want to.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He laughed as he remember what him and Marron did to Goten. Turning Around to Look at the sun setting in to the Harbour. He couldn't help But remember. Suddenly his Train of thought was interrupted by an intruder Flying outside his window.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
I'll just hang around and find some things to do   
To take my mind off missing you   
And I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too   
Please say you do   
Yeah...  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Opening up the Window , He looked at Goten. "Dude ....... You should Fire your new secretary" "She wouldn't even let me in to come and talk to you"  
  
"That's the point" "What do you want Goten ?" asked Trunks firmly.  
  
"Well I just came to see how you are , after you're recent break up with Marron". "Dude you guys have been going out since I can remember". "Ooh And also some really important News that I'm sure you would be interested in hearing"  
  
"What happened between you guys anyway?"  
  
"Things change , She's changed ......"  
  
"I've changed"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
What will I do If I can't be with you   
Tell me where will I turn to Baby, who will I be   
Now that we are apart   
Am I still in your heart Baby why can't you see   
That I need you here with me  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Are you going to apologise to her ?" "Why ?" "Because , It was your stupid comments that made her leave in the first place".  
  
"No It wasn't , She must of had her period or something" "Probably PMS"  
  
"Man if she heard what you just said she would Kill you".  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Well sitting here doing office work won't get her back" "So why don't you get up go to her apartment tonight give her some flowers and say sorry !?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"Because ......"  
  
"Just Let go of your Pride for once and go apologise or you will probably end up losing her for good"  
  
"Shut Up....... Okay" Said Trunks "I'll do it when I have Time"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Well I hope you guys , get back together and soon".  
  
"What do you mean by that ?"  
  
"All I'm saying Is , Marron's leaving next Week"  
  
"To where ?"  
  
"Um...... I think she said the States , Not sure though" "For how long ?"  
  
"Um...... depends how long she wants to stay".  
  
Trunks looked out the window of his office and watched the Sun Set. He had to go to her , But Why ............. It wasn't his Fault.  
  
______________________________________________________   
  
Thanks for reading please Review ! 


	4. Leaving U

Hey Guys and Gurls I know that the last chapter was a Bit of a Mess But I'm gonna make it up to you by writing the next chapter really soon.  
  
well thanks for all the reviews ^_^ _________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Leaving  
  
  
  
Marron sighed sadly as she looked at her watch. 12.00 Just another 20 minutes before boarding time.  
  
"I guess he wants to forget about us". She whispered to herself.  
  
Part of her wanted him to come and beg her to stay ......... stay with him. To say that he was sorry for everything and then give her a Kiss and all would be back to normal. But she knew all to well how Trunks was , and how his mind worked. He had of course the biggest Ego around.  
  
She sighed in defeat , Trunks Briefs why do you have to be so Stubborn ?.  
  
________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks paced angryly around his office stuck between two yet very important decisions.  
  
One , was to go and see Marron before she left , apologise and ask her to come back to him. Even if it meant scattering his Pride , Which of course to him was not going to be an easy thing to do. Especially to his Ego.  
  
And number Two was Stay at Capsule Corp and Attending a very Important Business Meeting , Over a Corporate Takeover and earn Billions of Dollars For himself and Capsule Corp.  
  
"Damn the life of a Business Man" He whispered to himself.  
  
Sighing he walked towards his desk and sat down in his comfy leather Chair. And began to message his forehead.  
  
All this thinking was giving him a headache and he was in desperate need of a Aspirin.  
  
________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
Marron once again looked at her watch , Images of Trunks were clouding her thoughts. Oh how she wished he would come. If only just to see her off . To wish her Luck for the future and her career. Which to her meant that He of course had moved on. And that they were over , and that ...... and that.  
  
Passengers of flight 43 for Los Angeles California Now departing at Gate 03.  
  
Said one of the many Speakers in the Airport Terminal. While also Interrupting Marron's train of thought. Marron smiled as she looked at Bra & Goten who were there to see her off.  
  
Who was she kidding , She knew his Ego would get in the way. He had to much Pride.  
  
"Well I guess ...... I guess I'll see you guys Later than". Said Marron as she reached up and gave Goten a Hug and Kiss Goodbye.  
  
"Don't worry Mazzy" Goten whispered into her ear. "He's probably really Busy".  
  
"Yeah , He always Is".  
  
Letting go of Goten , Marron turned to Bra.  
  
"Well I'm ...... I'm gonna miss you so much". Marron frowned as she saw Tears streaming down Bra's face.  
  
Than without Warning Bra jumped up and pulled Marron down and Hugged her.  
  
"Gosh , Bra for some one as short as you , you sure do know how to jump". Said Marron Jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Maz".  
  
"why ?"  
  
"Oh , Because of Trunks and why he isn't here to ask for forgiveness".  
  
"Hey , It's okay , Just ......... just look after him for me okay". "And tell him I said Goodbye".  
  
Giving Goten and Bra one more look and a couple more hugs and kisses She began to walk down the Terminal and towards Her Future and her career overseas.  
  
_________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks rushed into the International Airport Parking lot , Damn It I can't believe I just Missed a Meeting and I don't even give a Damn. Not to mention , the fact that I lost a very important Business Deal.  
  
The things you do for the one you Love.  
  
Looking at passenger Seat of the Car , He began to smile. Sitting there was a small Ruby coloured Box , and Inside was the most beautiful and not to mention the most expensive Diamond Ring he had ever seen.  
  
Trunks Drove right to the Entrance of the Terminal and parked his Car.  
  
Hopping out with a Bunch of Flowers and the Gift to Marron , Trunks walked into the Terminal , Only to stop as he saw Goten Comforting a Very distort Bra walking towards him.  
  
"It's okay you'll see her later". Said Goten.  
  
"It's not like she's going away forever".  
  
Looking up the Pair , Looked at Trunks.  
  
Bra looked at Trunks and Rushed towards him.  
  
"You Idiot !!!!!!!!!" She screamed out in frustration as she punched him in the chest.  
  
While also attracting a crowd of onlookers who were fascinated by the scene happening in front of them.  
  
"What the hell do you mean ?" Said Trunks as he backed away from her.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious yet ?"  
  
"What is"  
  
"Look around , Heartbreaker , Marron Isn't here she's Gone"  
  
"She's WHAT ?!?!" Said Trunks , clearly not taking in the information that was just said.  
  
"She's gone , Her Flight left half an Hour ago.  
  
Goten looked at his Distressed Best friend,  
  
"Sorry Trunks, you're to late".  
  
Not believing them Trunks Dropped the flowers and ran to the other side of the Terminal.  
  
Walking towards the Information and ticket Booth , Not caring if anyone was looking at him , all he cared about right now was finding Maz.  
  
"Excuse me. what flight does Marron Sapphire have?" he asked quickly. The lady typed in to her computer and looked back up to Trunks.  
  
  
  
"A Ms Marron Sapphire's flight was the Boeing 747 on British Airways at 12:20pm." She said monotonously. Trunks nodded his head.  
  
  
  
"Where to?" he asked hopefully. The lady shook her head.  
  
  
  
"That is information I cannot give out Sir . I am sorry." She said as matter of fact. Trunks quickly turned angry.  
  
  
  
"No that is information you have to give to me. I need to find her." He said hurriedly.  
  
  
  
"Ms Sapphire requested that her location was not to be given out." She said in her professional tone. Trunks growled and turned around and walked away.  
  
  
  
He grabbed the bridge of his nose and walked to the window and watched as the planes took off. Looking at the large round clock on the other end of the terminal it was reaching 1:00. Trunks turned his head back to the outside. He looked down again and his hair, still Messy from his run around the terminal , covered the sides of his face. 'What have I done?' He questioned miserably.  
  
He screwed up and He knew it.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading I know that I haven't updated in awhile so I totally apologise. Well please Review and once again thanks for Reading ^_^.  
  
I promise the next one will be soon.  
  
Star_Gazer. 


	5. Introducing the Parentals

Hey there well thanks for those who reviewed here's the Next Chapter. Well I'm finishing school for the Year in two weeks so I will have heaps of time to update and write new chapters.  
  
Well enjoy =)  
  
_______________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Introducing the Parentals.  
  
Bra was excited. her best friend was coming back home. 'Kami how I missed that girl. she should be glad to know her good advice didn't fall upon deaf ears' she thought leaning her head on Goten's shoulder. Her, Goten and Pan awaited Marron's arrival.  
  
Everyone else was forced to stay at home and wait. well Trunks happily stood at home to wait. He didn't seem all that bright and perky these last few days. Especially after Marron Left.  
  
Bra looked out the window as the plane that contained her friend landed and came to a stop. 'This is it Maz' she thought getting excited by the minute. They all waiting as she came out of the Arrivals Gate Everyone looked Happy , Bra most of all.  
  
As soon as Marron stepped out she looked around to see Bra. finally spotting her hand waving frantically in the air she grinned. Hurrying down she ran up to her best friend and dropped both her bags to hug her. They embraced forever until a cough erupted from Goten and Pan.  
  
They both pulled back and Marron went to hug Pan and then Goten. Marron walked over to her 'sweetie' and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Everyone. or at least most of everyone. I want you to finally meet, Darien." She said admiringly. He smiled down at her then looked at all three of them. He held out his hand to Goten and he accepted. Then Pan, then Bra.  
  
  
  
She giggled and signalled that it was time for them to go. Goten picked up Marron's bags and was walking by Bra again. Marron smirked and walked over near Pan.  
  
  
  
"Is something going on between them that I don't know." She said hinting toward the two. Pan chuckled.  
  
  
  
Marron looked at Darien and began to smile , grabbing hold of his hand She looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"You're going to love this family. they will welcome you with open arms." Marron said kissing his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well I hope so." He said nervously. Marron chuckled.  
  
  
  
'Do you really think so Maz? Cause a certain someone wasn't happy with some pictures that you sent' Bra thought.  
  
"Oh yea. they will love you, dying to meet you, the best advice that I can give you is beware of her Father , he will swallow you up in an abyss of chattering questions. And as for her Mother she would stare you down constantly" She said happily. Darien tried to laugh but was stuck in fear.  
  
  
  
"Oh joy." He said sarcastically. Marron pinched his arm.  
  
  
  
"Don't believe what she has to say, well some of it, just don't worry." She said trying to get him calm. He was usually a people person, what was wrong about meeting her family. She met his family three years ago during thanksgiving and it turned out fine, if you call McDonald's fine, but good nevertheless. They pulled up in front of the building and got out immediately.  
  
Darien grabbed her hand and they entwined their fingers. Marron looked up to him and smiled. He leaned down and delivered and soft feather kiss before proceeding on. Goten of course, got stuck with the entire luggage and Bra and Pan walked a head of the couple.  
  
  
  
"You ready." She whispered to him.  
  
  
  
"Not really, but it's too late to reconsider huh?" he said playfully. Marron grinned.  
  
  
  
"Yep. too late, sorry." She replied. Bra opened the door and ushered them in, Marron lead the way. She soon found the family room and stopped.  
  
Everyone was there including a very angry Vegeta. Everyone except for a certain purple haired Friend. Looking around the room , Marron saw that he wasn't there. "I knew he was to busy" She thought to herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath , Marron began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone. guess who?" she said happily. Krillen was the first to jump up from where she was and practically hugged the life out of her. After smothering her for a good fifteen minutes, they finally stepped back and noticed the young man that was standing by her side.  
  
  
  
"You must be the Darien I heard so much about." Krillen said giving him a hug. He returned her hug and smiled.  
  
  
  
"That would be me." He said nicely. 18 went right over to him.  
  
"If you , ever hurt my daughter , I will hunt you down , tie you up and blast you into a million pieces" Said 18 jokingly as she gave Darien a Hug.  
  
Darien gulped and let out a nervous yet terrified chuckle.  
  
"Hi honey. me and Darien here was having a nice conversation." She said innocently. Maz arched her eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Sure you were." She said and walked over to Darien and her father.  
  
Marron grabbed his hand again and walked into the centre of the living room.  
  
  
  
"It's time to unleash our surprise." She whispered into his ear. He grinned and nodded.  
  
"Hello people, it's great to be back among all of you. You all changed so much. We have an announcement." Marron stopped and looked to Darien. He took in a deep breath and looked to his audience.  
  
  
  
"Well. I'm also glad to be here, especially with Mar. We have been together for 3 years now, and well, I'm glad to let you all know that, we're getting married." He said releasing the breath he had been holding. Marron grinned and held her hand out.  
  
"OH MY GOSH !!" shouted 18.  
  
"That is the biggest rock I have ever seen !" She said as she examined the dazzling Diamond on Marron's Finger.  
  
"Well Maz, He's quite the catch". She whispered into her ear as she hugged her.  
  
"So you approve ?!" asked Marron hesitantly.  
  
"Of course". Said 18 as she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Darien smiled down at his fiancé and soon to be mother-in-law. The guys started to shake hands and congratulate him. The girls began cheering her and talking about when, where, what dress. Marron happily talked about all these things with them, but she needed a quick break.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Well hope you enjoyed reading I'll write more soon promise. Well PLEASE REVIEW !!!! 


	6. Trunks , Darien , Darien , Trunks

Hey Hey Well I told you that I would up date soon. So here it is =)  
  
Happy Reading :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER SIX - Trunks , Darien , Darien , Trunks  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up." She said and quietly dismissed herself from the active group. Marron walked upstairs while looking at her ring. She didn't notice anyone around when she turned the corner and bumped into soft but warm Wall. Marron looked up and into two crystalline blue eyes that used to haunt her dreams.  
  
  
  
"T-trunks." she stuttered almost not believing it was him. But it was he didn't change at all. not one bit. "Maz." he said his voice soft and even. Trunks was almost knocked into a different world when he looked into her eyes. She looked even more beautiful, her hair grew longer, her features more beautiful then he could remember , but still the same old Marron .......... his Marron.  
  
  
  
"You came back." He said regaining himself.  
  
  
  
"Yea I did," she said still in a bit of a daze. Here was her first love, Her Boyfriend for Kami knows how many years and also the man that broke her heart and yet after all that here he was standing right in front of her.  
  
Marron composed herself and held out her arms with a smile.  
  
  
  
"No hug to welcome home an old friend?" she said teasingly. Trunks smirked and took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. It was supposed to be friendly but she felt her stomach flip flop away, stirring up old memories.  
  
Trunks thought he wouldn't be able to let her go. Finally pulling back they regarded each other.  
  
  
  
"It's good to have you back Maz." He said nicely.  
  
  
  
"Yea it's great to be back, you know what they say, home is where the heart is." She said softly.  
  
  
  
Marron stood still in Trunks arms as they stared into each other's eyes. Marron finally stepped back so if anyone happened to walk by, which wasn't impossible in this house, it wouldn't look as awkward as it felt. Marron sighed silently and decided to start a conversation.  
  
  
  
"So how has things been with you since I-. since the last time?" she asked trying not to bring up what happened that made her leave in the first place. Trunks shrugged his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Capsule Corp has been everything that I did since you-. the last time. I was. supposed to ....... ask someone to marry me and become my fiancé , But that didn't actually work out the way I planned." He said in a low tone.  
  
Marron nodded her head. He had got over her as she did him, so it really was just a Mistake.  
  
'Then why are you beginning to sweat?' she asked herself looking at her palms.  
  
Trunks grabbed her hand and turned it over startling her. He examined the ring on her finger. Marron, bold enough, looked up into his eyes to see his reaction. He didn't seem angry, but he didn't look happy either. He looked as if he had a mixture of Sadness and Regret but would wish her well anyway.  
  
  
  
"You're getting married." He stated looking up into her eyes. Marron's breath caught in her throat just as he stared into her eyes. Calming down she managed to nod.  
  
  
  
"Yes I am, would you. like to meet. my fiancé?" she asked almost timidly. Trunks nodded his head in an affirmative yes.  
  
  
  
"That would be nice, yes." He said politely. Marron nodded and walked back over to go down the steps. Bra looked up to see Marron coming down but almost spit out her cherry coke on Goten when Trunks came down behind her.  
  
'Oh my Kami , this can't be good.'she thought walking up to Maz. Keeping on her cheery grins, she grabbed on to her best friends' arm.  
  
  
  
"What took you so long, us woman have some major planning to do you know? Skipping out with breaks like these are totally unacceptable." She said dragging her over to the group. Marron rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
  
  
"You sound like Bulma-san." She said teasing. Bra looked back and smiled. Trunks was still walking behind her.  
  
  
  
"So. where is he?" he asked hands in pockets. Marron nodded and went over to bring Darien to him.  
  
  
  
"Darien . I want you to meet one more person." She said tugging on his hand. Darien happily obliged and walked over to where she was taking him.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, meet Darien Newman . Darien . Trunks Briefs." She said standing on the side between the two. She looked back and forth between them.  
  
She had the funniest feeling that somehow all went quiet. Looking around the room, everyone started to talk with anyone who was near all of a sudden.  
  
Although she could still feel their eyes on them. Trunks were the first to stick his hand out, his eyes never wavering from staring him down. Darien's gaze never left Trunks as he grabbed his hand and shook.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Darien said, with a tone of sarcasm. Trunks not to far off,  
  
  
  
"Of course, a friend of Marron is a friend of mine." He said nicely. Marron grinned oblivious to the tension between the two.  
  
The electricity in the handshake was almost palpable. Finally letting go they regarded each other as if they were about to fight to the death. Bra gulped and decided to make the scene a little less deathly.  
  
"Hey guys. Aahhh Trunks I think that Mother would like a hand with the Food , could please go and help her ? ." "And why don't you two get some rest , I'm sure you two need to unpack and Rest".  
  
She said walking up to her brother and Marron. Bulma passed by her daughter quickly,  
  
"Good one Bra. keep the peace." She whispered going by Bra to go in front of Marron. Bra laughed nervously.  
  
  
  
"She's right, you two must be exhausted. You can both have one of the guest rooms if you wish, right now. everyone else can go home." She said with a big grin. Everyone smiled and nodded, gathering their things; they gave Darien & Marron a hug and kiss and were off.  
  
Bra dragged Marron with her to her room while Bulma took care of their arrangement.  
  
Darien was escorted to the living room and watched television till he could go to sleep. 'That Trunks guy is hiding something. when he and Marron came down I didn't actually appreciate how he was eyeing her' he thought upset.  
  
Sighing to himself, he started to channel surf.  
  
  
  
Bra pulled Maz into her room and closed the door. She eyed her wondering what the hell she was thinking when she introduced those two.  
  
  
  
"Marron . what were you thinking. trying to acquaint them?" she said sitting down on her bed. Maz arched an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
  
  
"I was being polite, why, what did you think? I was trying to make Trunks jealous or something. get real." She said emotionless. Bra gave her another look.  
  
  
  
"Were you that oblivious that everything is okey-dokey between you two that you didn't see how they were eyeing each other. I swear, if given the opportunity they would gladly gruesomely rip each other's heart out!" she said emphatically. Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I honestly do believe everything is fine between us now. 4 years has given us time to forget, and especially me. there's nothing left of the relationship that I once had with your Brother. It's long gone from my system. Trunks was then. Darien is now." She said  
  
Bra shook her head thinking she just wasn't getting it, or she just didn't want to get it.  
  
  
  
"I bet you really do believe that. Maz wake up! How are you going to tell me there isn't something still there that didn't totally diminish like you wished for it to? Face it Maz-." Bra was cut off as Marron began to speak interrupting her.  
  
  
  
"Bra I love Darien , What me and Trunks had is Gone , Finished ! Look! Look!" she said pointing the finger in which held her engagement in her face.  
  
"Are you telling me that I still feel for Trunks when I am already marrying the man that I love which is Darien! Whatever emotion I felt for Trunks is no more! I don't feel for him like I used to other than being his friend. That's how it is going to stay." She said angrily. Bra scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Anyway , I think he was the one that moved on first , you see Bra when I walked into him on my way to the bathroom , He told me that He was going to ask a Girl to marry him But things didn't go as planned.  
  
Bra looked at her , Then she remembered four years ago when Marron left , and Trunks came to the Airport with Flowers and ............. and a small Box. And how he Ran around the Airport Terminal looking for her.  
  
"Oh Trunks" She said sadly. "I'm so sorry".  
  
Marron looked at Bra. "Why are you Sorry ?"  
  
"Oh nothing" Said Bra , after being Interrupted by Maz.  
  
  
  
"Marron. look, just open your eyes and watch him one time. Sneak a peak from the corner of your eye when he's around you and I guarantee he would be gazing at you. You think something has changed. well I was still around here for those four years and I assure you that not all that much has changed." She said softly.  
  
Marron looked at Bra , Some what confused at what she had just said.  
  
"What do you mean ?". asked Marron in a some-what confused voice.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough". Said Bra as she looked at Marron.  
  
"Well Maz , Please don't be angry with me , I luv ya to bits , but I just wanted to show you something that maybe you happened to skip, no hard feelings right?" she asked nicely. Marron sat up and looked at Bra then smiled.  
  
"Of course not." She said nicely. Bra nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how was that ???? Well don't 4 get 2 review =) 


	7. What is it about this place that makes m...

Hey Well here you go I have been sick for a couple of days so I have had a lot of time to   
Write more chappys.  
  
Thank you to all the people that reviewed.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7 - What is it about this place that makes me want U ?  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at the picture in his hands, The picture of him and Marron.  
She had seen what he treasured since the day of her departure , the only thing that reminded him of what they once had.  
He had shattered the glass and frame so many times within those four years , But the picture remained unbroken and unscratched.  
He just couldn't bring himself to harm it.  
He sighed to himself as he looked out on to the Garden below.  
Thinking about when he bumped into her in the hallway. He knew she was just as surprised as he was when she saw him. He could see it in her eyes. He could see the little desire.  
She still felt for him, and he could admit to himself that he had strong feeling for her, he loved her.   
His father was right, all that time that she was away he felt such an ache in his heart it pained him to even think about it. When she sent those pictures back it pissed him off to an extent that she was even near another guy.   
Now she was going to marry that Darien guy instead of him.   
'It's your fault in the first place, when you took her for granted always expecting her to be there. When you lead her on and pushed her away you turned her away again, there was no way she would accept it. It's no ones fault but your own Trunks' he thought bitterly.   
He couldn't leave it at that; he needed her now, and over the years something built up inside of him in her absence that no one nightstand could take away.   
This time he would be the one to risk everything in order to make her his. He could finally admit it now…   
'I love you Marron' he thought before heading off to the balcony to get some fresh air.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Marron sighed as she looked at the wall.  
She wrapped her robe around her nightgown as she paced the floor. She had been like this for hours now. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't even lay still. This was horrible.   
She turned and looked at Darien as he slept.  
She smiled as she thought about him and the first time they had met.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked up at the stars.  
closing his eyes as he breathed in the fresh crisp air of the night.  
Sighing again he looked out on to the Gardens of the Briefs Mansion.  
His eyes widened as he spotted a small figure walking towards the lake.  
Marron.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Marron walked towards the lake.  
She couldn't get to sleep , Something was wrong.  
Something that she just couldn't get rid of .  
A feeling.   
Somehow being here , being near him. made it all to hard for her to concentrate.  
Something inside of her longed for him.  
  
  
Marron shook her head trying her best to get rid of the memories.  
Something that she found hard to do.  
  
  
Sighing sadly , She walked towards the Gazebo by the Lake.  
Wrapping the night gown around her , she sat down on one of the wooden seats.  
  
  
looking out on to the lake she smiled.  
Closing her eyes she began to think ......... how many times was she going to feel like this.  
A feeling of longing , despair but most of all a feeling of regret.  
  
  
Was she making a wrong decision ?  
  
  
"I have to be the stupidest person on the face of Kami's green earth." She said miserably.  
  
  
"I beg to differ." A deep voice sounded from behind her. Marron's head snapped up.  
Standing up she turned around.  
  
  
"Tttrrunks ?". She said startled and surprised.  
"what ....... what are you doing here ?". She asked firmly as she sat back down on the wooden seat.  
  
  
Trunks smirked. This was far from over. Marron would be his no matter how long it took for him to do it. Marron looked straight into nothingness, she couldn't concentrate on anything with Trunks behind her.  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep". He said as he sat next to her .  
"I saw you walking towards the Lake so ....... so I came to see if you were okay".  
  
  
"I'm fine ....... It's just that .......". Marron stopped.  
turning her head she looked at Trunks.  
Who seemed to be looking at her with the strangest expression plastered on his face.  
  
  
With a feeling of uneasiness , She turned and began to stutter.  
"Nothing ...... It's okay". She whispered.  
"No need to worry ......... I'm ... I'm just fine".  
  
  
The feeling of uneasiness set upon them as they sat in silence.  
Neither one talking.  
The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the crickets.  
  
  
He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye.  
He finally found the courage to speak.  
"Marron......." he whispered as he looked at her.  
  
  
"Yeah ......"  
  
  
"Why ..... ? ..... Why did you leave ?" Said Trunks.  
  
  
Marron shrugged, tilting her chin up in the air. She flipped her blonde hair airily.  
  
  
"I left ....... because there was nothing here , nothing holding me back , No-one to hold me back". Said Marron .  
  
  
Grabbing hold of his hand for support Marron began to speak again.  
She was not the type of person to expressed her feelings. Always keeping them bottled inside , only when the time was right would she let them out.  
  
  
"Trunks I forgive you for not coming , I forgive you for not being there and I'm glad you moved on , and hopefully you'll find that special someone , cause I know that she's out there somewhere." Said Marron , A feeling of pain in her heart after saying the last sentence.  
  
  
Trunks looked at her Pain and guilt filled his heart as he listened to her.  
I'm sorry.  
Trunks felt his head begin to throb. He needed to think long and hard about this one.  
Her hand tightened around his.  
  
  
Marron peeked at Trunks from time to time, a little disturbed over his silence.  
Then he began to speak.  
"I just didn't know what to do period… and when it did come time to act upon those feelings I literally screwed up." He said softly confessing to her his truth. Marron looked at him and nodded.   
  
"No argument here… you were no Romeo that's for sure." She said smiling to herself.  
"Trunks I needed to go , I needed to expand my horizons & career to find something."   
  
  
Trunks frowned as he studied her.  
"did ... you find what you were looking for?".  
  
  
"I can't say that I have yet". she said as she stood up and began to yawn.  
Trunks sat quietly as he looked at the lake only when she stood up did he turn to look at her.  
  
  
"It's getting late , So I think I'm gonna go to sleep now". Said Marron as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
"Goodnight Trunks". Whispered Marron.  
  
  
Trunks watched her as she walked down the stairs. And towards the mansion.  
"Marron". Said Trunks as he called out to her.  
  
  
Marron turned her head and looked at him.  
"yes".  
  
  
"Does ........ Does he make you happy?".   
"Are you happy ?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
  
"Darien ?".  
  
  
"Yeah".  
  
  
Crossing her Arms over her chest , Marron looked at him.  
"Darien was there when I needed him , yeah ...... I think that he might be the one to make me happy".  
  
  
Turning around Marron walked towards the mansion.  
  
  
"If only you knew" he whispered. 


	8. Confused

Hey there well thanks for the reviews I really enjoy reading them.  
  
Well here is the next chapter.  
Enjoy =)  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Confused  
  
  
  
Marron cringed as she tried to bandage her wrist.  
Which was pretty hard considering, she only had one hand to work with.  
She couldn't believe that she twisted it while playing a game of Tennis against Bra and Pan.  
  
"So much for being a Pro". She sighed , Remembering how she bragged to Bra and Pan at how good she was.  
  
"Agghhhh.." she cried as she moved her wrist so she could tie the bandage around.  
  
Sighing again she looked at her wrist.  
Her thoughts soon began to drift to the night before.  
Trunks.  
  
Talking to him last night, made her feelings for him come back stronger than ever.  
Being with him ..... near him made her confused.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way ?".  
  
"Hey Marron. You okay?" Said a voice from behind her.  
  
Turning around she looked at Trunks.  
"What happened to your wrist". asked Trunks his voice full of concern.  
As he looked at her failed attempt to bandage up her wrist.  
  
Walking over to her he picked her wrist up and began to examine it.  
She cringed.   
  
"No offence but you look a bit of a mess." he said.   
Marron glanced across and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Here, let me clean you up a bit." said Trunks softly.   
  
"No, Trunks please don't". Said Marron as she turned her head to the side trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
Trunks looked at her and Frowned.  
"But, you're hurt". He whispered softly into her ear as he turned her head back to look at him.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"No, It just gets so confusing when we're close, when you touch me".  
"Trunks I don't want to be confused anymore". She said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Grabbing hold of her wrist , Trunks carefully began to unwrap the bandages.  
  
Then wrapped an ice pack around the rapidly swelling Wrist.   
  
She watched his face as he worked. His brow furrowed in concentration. God he had such   
gorgeous eyes. He looked up at her.   
  
"There. That's better." he said.   
Their eyes locked..... He swallowed nervously.   
"Errr.... I'll get a bandage for your wrist". he stammered and left the room. Marron sighed.   
  
Why was he being so nice?  
  
Her Thoughts were interrupted by his return.   
"Okay, let me bandage that for you."   
His hands gently removed the ice pack and he began to expertly wrap the bandage around her wrist. She sighed.   
  
"Not hurting you am I?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No". she replied.   
  
He finished. "Okay, there you go. It should feel a bit better now." he said as he stood up  
to admire his handiwork.   
  
"Thanks". She said as she looked at him.   
Before walking out of the kitchen and towards the garden.  
  
"He'll never understand you , you know". Said Trunks as he looked at her.  
"You're secret , what you're all about".  
  
Marron turned around and stared at him as he began to speak again.  
  
"Not like I can".  
  
She sighed sadly. "May-be not".  
  
"But at least I can count on him to be there for me when I need him".  
  
Trunks looked at her and frowned as she walked away.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Well please Review =) 


	9. “She sure has toned up that area”

Chapter 9 - "She sure has toned up that area".  
  
Marron woke up and stretched, Today was the day she had to find her Wedding Dress. Something she looked forward too and all the while also unsure about.  
  
She didn't know where her heart and her feelings lay. With Trunks or Darien.  
  
Yesterday's Conversation with Trunks and the way that he fixed her wrist was a far cry from when they were together.  
  
She didn't seem to Understand, before she left , Trunks was this self- centred, Self -absorbed and probably the most arrogant person that she had ever met.  
  
But now that she was back, He seemed to be always there, Watching her , looking after her and not to mention being the most sweetest guy ever.  
  
But what was he up to ? It didn't make any sense ?.  
  
Was he trying to show her that he wasn't the same person that she once knew?.  
  
Well what ever it was, she would rather have the sweet Trunks than the self - centred one.  
  
Marron sighed as she got up Somewhat unwilling to leave the comfort of her warm bed.  
  
Darien had left yesterday to attend a very important meeting for his company in another city and wouldn't be back for a least three days. Something he didn't usually do, Because he usually worked from home.  
  
Well I better get ready she thought as she looked at her watch. 9.30am. "Oh no". She said out loud as she remember that they were leaving to pick her dress at 9.00am.  
  
"Oh well I'll just hope they are still here". She thought as she got up and had a shower.  
  
  
  
15 Minutes Later.............  
  
  
  
Marron emerged from the Shower, Refreshed and ready for a Day out. Wrapping her Robe around her she walked towards her suitcase and began to search for some clothes to wear.  
  
Frustrated she finally settled for a pair of hip huggers, a white Singlet and a leather Jacket. Tying her hair back in a messy pony tail and adding a bit of makeup she was ready to go.  
  
What was she going to do about her feelings ? about everything ? What could she do ?.  
  
She then decided the best way to rid her of her lingering feelings for Trunks was to avoid him at all costs. Or at least try and avoid being alone with him. Something she was going to find hard to do especially when she was staying at his house as a guest.  
  
Marron sighed and decided to stick with her plans as they were. No matter what happened she had gained a lot of time being self-sufficient and that was not something she was willing to just give up.  
  
Picking up her Black Gucci glasses Marron left her room and headed down the stairs she was half way down when she heard Trunks calling her from behind.  
  
"Hmmm." She turned  
  
"I told Bra and Mom I would drive you into the city as soon as you finished eating. She couldn't wait." Trunks smiled.  
  
"She said something about the perfect wedding dress".  
  
"But.but I didn't take that long to get ready did I?" Marron was disappointed that they had left so quickly. It must have shown because Trunks smiled warmly.  
  
"Not at all I just told her that she would miss all the good stuff if she waited around here. So I also volunteered to drive you so she told me where she , Mom and Juuhachigou would be.' Trunks smile broadened. "So now I know where not to take you, we can be alone all day."  
  
Marron frowned "Trunks! That was the most underhanded thing I have ever heard of! Did you even think to ask me if that was what I wanted?"  
  
Trunks was undaunted "Actually I didn't know how you would react , I sure didn't expect this but..."  
  
Marron growled back "But what."  
  
Trunks took her chin in his hand and pecked her on the cheek then whispered in her ear.  
  
"This reaction tells me how much you really have changed Marron. You are actually afraid to be with alone with me."  
  
"That is ridiculous!" Marron pulled back and turned from him to walk down the stairs. "Why would I possibly be afraid of you?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't say you were afraid of me, did I." He followed close behind "I think you are more afraid of your reactions to me."  
  
"Trunks Briefs ! I had no idea you were so stuck on yourself."  
  
Marron heard him laugh a warm happy sound that made her tremble.  
  
As she walked towards the Kitchen, Trunks followed her.  
  
Reaching the Kitchen, Marron looked around It was so Big. Turning around she looked at Trunks. "Where's the Cereal ?". She asked trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
"In the bottom cupboard". Said Trunks slyly as he pointed towards it.  
  
Marron looked at him and shook her head. "You better not be lying to me Trunks". Said Marron as she walked towards the Cupboard.  
  
Bending down Marron began to search through the Cupboard and saw that there was a wide variety to chose from.  
  
Trunks watched her as she bent down. "She sure has toned up that area". he thought as he looked at her Bottom. "Hhhhmmm quite nice actually".  
  
"Trunks". Said Marron her head still in the cupboard.  
  
Interrupted from his Thinking , Trunks looked up. "Yeah !?".  
  
"Stop looking at my Ass and get me some milk". Demanded Marron as she got up , finally deciding on Some cornflakes.  
  
"As you wish". Said Trunks as he walked towards the Refrigerator. Grabbing the milk he walked towards her.  
  
He bent over her shoulder and pulled her hair away from her ear. "Here's your milk". He whispered and she felt a flush creeping up her neck.  
  
Before she could respond to his statement Goten yelled after the "Hey you two!" he rushed towards them "What are you whispering about."  
  
Marron turned and looked trunks right in the face and said "Nothing important. Just taking pity on each other."  
  
Goten and Trunks stood up straight and said in chorus "Pity?"  
  
Marron waved them off and remarked "Trunks was feeling bad and offering me a ride since Bra, Bulma and Mom had to leave in a hurry for the City, And I was about to accept since no one else, aside from you Goten, can stand to be around him."  
  
Marron felt a moment of triumph when Trunks eyes pinned on her promising retaliation.  
  
"Would you like to join us Goten? I would just 'love it if you would come too."  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten with an if-you-come-I-will-kill-you look and Goten hesitated, Marron was too quick for that and hit below the belt of every Saiyan warrior ever born.  
  
"I need the help carrying my bags and besides I will buy you lunch."  
  
Threat forgotten Goten eagerly headed off to get his coat. Trunks waited till he was far enough away to hiss, "That was cold low and calculating, Maz."  
  
She smiled and put her hand on his cheek "Well I did learn from the Best". Turning around She tried to walk to the door but Trunks grabbed her arms and she felt her feet lifting off the floor "WHAT ARE YOU DOING."  
  
"Taking you some place we can be alone for awhile so I can talk some reason into you." Trunks twisted her around and plopped her over his shoulder and began to walk to the door.  
  
Marron seriously considered a ki blast to his back, but thought better of it. The burn would have to be explained. She used another path of logic  
  
"Trunks put me down, let me remind you that what you said to me yesterday will come in handy when I tell you're Mother".  
  
That stopped him. He lifted her off his shoulder and dropped her butt first on the hardwood floor. "Ouch!" she looked up at him  
  
"I am going to warm up the air car. Meet me out side in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
There You go !!!!!!!  
  
Well I finished School Three weeks ago So I have had a lot of time on my hands to try and finish this story and start on my new one.  
  
So glad I don't have to go back to school until next February.  
  
Ooh and Thanks to those who reviewed Thank you so so Much ^_^ 


	10. Girl Talk

Chapter 10 - Girl Talk.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
She sighed as she looked out on to the street.  
She had been standing there for at least a few hours while they fitted, measured and sewed   
Her Dress together, It didn't help that the one of the   
Seamstress's who introduced herself As Celia; kept on pricking her with a Needle every time she decided to move.  
  
  
But she couldn't help it, She felt Uncomfortable It wasn't because she desperately needed to go to the bathroom,   
But because of a certain some-one who was staring at her from the moment she stepped onto the Platform.  
  
  
"Do you like the Colour ?" asked Celia as she ruffled the dress.  
"Isn't it Perfect for her ?".  
  
  
"Yes , yes it is nothing but the best for my best friend". Smiled Bra.  
  
  
"Now this is going to be tighter, you know; you don't want theses things to fall out".  
  
  
Sighing again she looked down. She had to admit Celia had done a great Job It looked perfect.  
  
  
Looking up Celia smiled.  
"I don't want you to trip so I'm going to take this up a tiny , tiny bit".   
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
He smirked, She was getting Angry.  
He could see it in her eyes, The way she turned to avoid his gaze.  
The way she tried to turn herself around to face another direction.  
But every time she tried he would be right in front of her.  
Teasing her.  
It was some-what of a game he had decided to play on her.  
To relive the Boredom he had to endure  
  
____________________________  
  
  
Goten Sighed as he walked into the Room and plopped down next to Trunks.  
As Trunks jumped and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Dude, Don't you have anything better to do than watch your Ex-girlfriend get fitted for a Wedding Dress ?'. Asked Goten Curiously.  
  
"No not really ........" Mumbled Trunks.  
  
  
"Trunks you do Understand that she is Getting Married to Darien Newman and Not to You". he asked nervously as he watched   
Trunks head turn to look at him.   
Giving him an Evil Glare.   
  
  
"No You don't understand , Goten I still love her.'  
"I regretted letting her go, I regretted not apologising to her when I had the chance Too".  
  
  
"But I'm going to get her back".  
"Even If it means Destroying this little Engagement of theirs". Said a determined Trunks.  
  
  
"She is my Whole life's Happiness".  
"I have to be Ruthless".   
  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
__________________________  
  
She watched as Goten shook his Head.  
  
"He's Planning Something I can Feel It". She Thought to her Self as she looked at Trunks.  
  
__________________________  
  
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
  
Trunks smirked as he got Dressed , He had Caught her watching him at the Boutique and   
Then watched as she quickly turned her head as he smiled at her.  
"I'll get you back". he mused.  
He had to tell her… in a few hours he would know whether  
He would spend the rest of his life with her or if he was going to be rejected… like he did her.  
Suddenly he wasn't too happy or eager. Trunks sighed and headed out of the room to find Goten.  
_____________________________  
  
  
Marron sighed as she looked out on to the Garden.  
Reminiscing on all the good memories she had at the Briefs Mansion.  
  
  
"Marron ...." Said a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
  
Turning around Marron smiled at Darien.  
  
  
"Hey, You're back early". Said Marron as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah my father is taking care of the rest".  
"I just needed to see you". Marron smiled he was always so sweet and caring.  
  
  
If she ever had a Bad day at the firm he would always be at her apartment to make her feel happy again.  
  
  
He came from a wealthy family. He wasn't a skirt chasing womaniser like some-one she knew   
and to top it off he didn't act like a spoilt rich kid, who lived off his parents Riches.  
  
  
To Marron, Darien Newman seemed to be the perfect guy.  
  
  
"So what are you doing ?". Asked Darien curiously.  
  
  
"Oh ...... I was remembering all the fun times I had at this place."  
  
  
Darien smiled.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
BRA'S ROOM.  
  
  
Marron sighed as she knocked on Bra's door.  
She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to some one that would listen and   
understand what she was going through.  
  
  
"Bra are you there ?".   
  
  
Sighing again she looked at the closed door only to stand up straight when she saw that it was beginning to open.  
  
  
"Marron ........ Aahhh Hi"  
"Aahhh ...... what are you doing here ?". Asked a Nervous and  
Embarrassed Goten who stood in the door way with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
  
"Looks like you had some fun ?". questioned Marron as she looked at Goten.  
Folding her arms she smiled as Goten began to blush.  
  
"I really need to talk to Bra so can you um........."  
  
  
Before she could continue Bra ran towards the Door. Dressed only in a bathrobe.  
  
  
"Mazzy hey so what can I do for ya ?".  
  
  
Pushing Goten out the Door and then closing it Marron began to speak.  
  
  
"I don't know what to do Bra ???".Said Marron as she paced around the Room.  
  
  
"After two weeks of cataloguing all of his faults".  
  
  
"Wait a minute back up, whose faults ?".Questioned Bra.  
  
  
"Darien's".  
  
  
Sitting on a couch Bra got out a pad and a pen.  
And began to write.  
  
  
"Okay please continue".   
  
  
"I made a command decision, that changed my life".  
  
  
Nodding her head Bra smiled.  
  
  
Marron continued to pace around the room.  
"I threw the list away, He's not some balance sheet; he's Darien.'  
"And loving him means loving all of him."  
  
  
"Okay so what's the problem". Questioned Bra.  
  
  
"I don't know ??".  
  
  
"Um ......... okay". Looking down at the writing she had scribbled on the pad Bra looked Up.  
  
  
"Well If you want my opinion. He's too perfect".  
  
  
Marron stopped and looked at Bra. As her eyes began to widened.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh you're right". Said Marron as she pointed at Bra.  
  
  
"Yeah all I'm saying is that some people might find that kind of perfection Boring."  
"Day after Day , Year after Year".  
  
  
Sitting on the bed Marron sighed as she raised her hands and began to rub her temples.  
  
  
"See that's what I thought of at first, how can you like someone that Perfect".  
"No potential for long range Likeability".  
  
  
"But than .......... He does have a few good traits". Smiled Marron.  
  
  
Bra looked up from her Pad.  
  
  
"Such as ?" Bra asked as she looked at her watch.  
  
  
Marron glanced at the window.  
"When I hug him, even in public I don't have to let go right away.'  
"He lets me hold him as long as I want".  
  
  
Bra smiled.  
  
  
"Aaaww Mazzy that is so sweet".  
"I have to get me one of those Fellas".  
  
  
Marron giggled.  
  
  
"So is there anything else ?"  
  
  
Marron sighed as she glanced at the ground.  
  
  
"I think I still have feelings for Trunks".  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
Thank you for reading. please Review.  
Okay.  
And a special thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. 


	11. Questions asked, Answers told

Chapter 11 - Questions Asked , Answers Told.  
  
______________________________________  
  
She was over him. He no longer mattered to her. For she had fallen for another. Although it seemed like it at first. But true love will always win in the end.  
  
Marron paced around the room.  
  
"I can't ..... do this". "Why do you have to be such an asshole Trunks". She shouted out loud in her Room.  
  
"I can't still have feelings for you, when I'm getting Married in four days".  
  
Just as Marron was about to shout out another curse Darien walked into the Room.  
  
"Marron are you okay ?". He asked softly.  
  
Marron turned and looked at him. how was she suppose to feel guilty, happy. Every thing didn't make any sense. Just a few days ago she was happy, content and satisfied with the person that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. But now ........ now seemed a far cry from then. Now she didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm .......... I'm fine".  
  
"Nothing a drink can't fix". Said Marron as she stood up and walk out of the room. Only to be grabbed by the hand and turned around by Darien.  
  
"Marron, you are not leaving this room till I know what's wrong".  
  
She groaned. If there was one she hated was some-one asking her how she felt. She didn't feel comfortable doing anything mushy.  
  
"Darien nothing is wrong". Said Marron as she walked towards the bed and sat down.  
  
Darien looked at her and sighed he knew that he could never get an honest answer from her if she was like this so he decided to change the subject. "Well than we need to talk". He asked innocently as he turned and looked out the Window.  
  
Marron raised her head and looked at him. "Sure".  
  
"What do you think we should talk about?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. Darien scowled.  
  
  
  
"Everything. Everything about that Trunks. never once in your life did you tell me about him-."he started but she cut him off.  
  
  
  
Marron sat straight and folded her hands on her chest. She looked up and into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Cause there was nothing to say about him." She said hurriedly. Darien sighed and looked down but then back up at her.  
  
  
  
"It seems everything has to do with him lately. There is plenty to say about Trunks Marron, and you avoided telling me. Or give me some warning about how intimate the two of you were." He said softly. Marron growled and shook her head.  
  
"If you want to know the truth than fine, I'll tell you". She said angrily.  
  
"Me and Trunks were together ........" "Yes we had a Relationship Yes I loved him, But I just got Restless, I hated being Second Place in his life so One thing lead to some other things and I left." She said concluding everything. Darien nodded knowing she was leaving a novel's worth out but paid it no heed.  
  
  
  
"So do you still ......" he began to say but she got up and put her hands up meaning she was fed up and frustrated.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk anymore okay, about Trunks about my Relationship with him Nothing". He Sighed, If there was one thing that he learnt about Marron was when she didn't want To talk it usually meant that she wanted to be alone.  
  
Sighing he left closing the door.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Trunks sighed as he sat at the table. Marron was with Darien. Bra was with Goten. And Trunks ............. Trunks was by himself.  
  
Getting up he grabbed some Food from the Fridge. What better way than to drown Self pity by indulging in a Feast fit for a King.  
  
"Trunks ...?". Smiled Bra as she walked into the Kitchen.  
  
"Yeah .... What ??". Said Trunks his mouth filled with food.  
  
Bra sighed as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.  
  
"Trunks did .... do you really love her ?, or is this just about winning ?". Turning his head Trunks looked at Bra.  
  
"Seriously, Trunks".  
  
Sallowing his food he began to speak, "In the Beginning It was mostly this prior claim that she belonged to me". "But then I saw that she was happier with Darien, than she ever was when she was with Me." "I got Jealous , I wanted her to be with me again, give me another chance, Let me be the One to make her happy".  
  
"But she won't let me near her, she avoids me like I'm some sort of Disease, I can't lose Her Bra, I'm going to get her back".  
  
Bra sighed, resting her head on Trunks shoulder she smiled.  
  
"Trunks tell her you love her ......... tell her that you were an idiot for letting her go, Tell her you were afraid of love, Yeah you're afraid of love .......... afraid of needing".  
  
Trunks scowled. "Needing what ?'.  
  
Bra looked at him. "Needing , Belonging to someone". "You really are ....... Trunks, So sorry to be the one to tell you".  
  
"And then you can give her the ring that you were going to give to her before she left".  
  
Trunks eyes widened as he began to choke. "How .......... How did ......... Did you know ???".  
  
Bra Giggled as she took a bite from and apple she had just picked up from trunks pile of food. "Goten .......... Goten told you didn't he, I'm going to KILL HIM".  
  
He shouted as he ran out of the Kitchen in search of Goten.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading please review.  
  
I'd like to thank. Sponge-Bob-Square-Pants. Blue-Rose Dizzy-Lizzy Foxy-Cleo and Lulu 


	12. Strong on my own

Chapter 12 - Strong on my own.  
  
  
  
Don't leave him ...... again for he is your Love ..... your Mate ....... your other Half.  
  
She sat in the quiet room. Only her and her thoughts.  
  
Why should she feel guilty ?. Darien was her Fiance, the man she had chosen to be her mate. The man she Loved. But why did being with him, feel so wrong. She shouldn't feel guilty.  
  
Marron sighed as she got up. Being here in this place made her confused. She needed to go somewhere, somewhere where she could be by herself, To think.  
  
Putting on her Jacket she walked out of the room and towards Darien's Car.  
  
Starting the ignition she reversed and drove out of the driveway.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
He sat silently as he watched the sun setting over the horizon, ever since he left the Mansion after talking to Bra. He didn't really want to leave but he didn't want to stay and realize that he had lost. He lost her and it killed him inside.  
  
His eyes widened as he spotted a small car making its way towards a rocky cliff top and Then park.  
  
As the tiny figure climbed out and look out on to the sea.  
  
Marron looked down. Sighing she just might as well sit and relax. She had the whole night to think. Sitting on the ground she raised her knees and rested her elbows on them.  
  
She hung her head down and closed her eyes. In four days she was getting married and here she was feeling terrible about kissing him, being near him.  
  
"Marron ......'. A deep voice sounded from behind her. Marrons head snapped up as she was about to jump up to stand but two large and warm hands fell upon her shoulders keeping her there.  
  
"What do you want ...... Trunks". She said grouchily. Trunks smirked.  
  
Marron looked straight into nothingness, she couldn't concentrate on anything with Trunks behind her. "Mazzy ...... we need to talk". he said softly.  
  
"Why, there is nothing to talk about okay". She said angered. How is it everyone wanted to talk all of a sudden. Including him, when she needed to talk to him he took off.  
  
"There is plenty to talk about Mar. Fact of the matter is. your lying to everyone including yourself. I wish you would just listen." He said softly. He kissed her shoulder and rested his chin there. Looking at her intently. Marron scowled and looked at him.  
  
She stared into his eyes intensely. Slowly her expression softened and she just sighed out of exhaustion as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'Marron he doesn't deserve you, don't let him hurt you again. Her subconscious debated with her.  
  
"Trunks you already know that I forgive you ......... But I love Darien" "When we were together I was Unhappy, ........... I didn't Know where we stood, and then after a couple of years I saw that the relationship that we Had wasn't going anywhere so .......... so that's when I became restless.' 'I mean after so many rainchecks and having been stood up so many times.' "I realised that I wanted someone who could give me what I wanted ....... their time, security and Commitment. Marron began to laugh. She said looking into his eyes again. She saw guilt and sadness there but she refused to see it, as he was sorry.  
  
  
  
"Then I came back and you and you had changed into the type of guy I always wanted You to be, But than you told me you going to ask someone else to marry you". "So I knew right than and there that I wasn't the one for you, because you had moved on and forgot about me as I did with you ..........". She said her voice getting softer and softer.  
  
"So it was my turn to walk out whether you cared or not." She finished looking up into the sky. Trunks embrace on her tightened, warming her as the wind began to blow, she didn't tense or object, just let it happen. She looked at him in his eyes.  
  
"It's your turn Trunks. talk." Softly she demanded.  
  
  
  
"I.......I was an Idiot, yeah ..... I was afraid, I mean when we had the argument I went Through this stage of denial and I mean you're right I couldn't commit, I liked the Freedom that I had, I liked the fact that I could do what I wanted to do, without being held Down ...... tied down.". "But then when you left , I realised that I had lost everything ....... everything that I Wanted ....... Needed". He said softly confessing to her his truth. Marron smiled, Looking at him she nodded.  
  
Trunks smiled with her but then became serious. He shifted causing her to face him. He had an expression meaning the next words out of his mouth might not be ones she would so easily comply.  
  
"Marron ...... What I mean is. I would like to ...... I still love you." "I was going to propose to you on the day you left ...... but I was to late". He said staring into her eyes intently. "I wanted to marry you ......... I still want to marry you". Marron shook her head. Trunks 'No'. She couldn't let it happen no matter how much she loved him. 'Why Now?' she questioned. Trunks was about to say something else but she turned around and was about to get up only to be pulled down.  
  
  
  
"Please listen to me." He pleaded moving around to face her. Marron scowled and turned her head away from his gaze.  
  
  
  
"I already did. and you listened to me and I'm happy about that Trunks, but that's all there's going to be." She said slightly confused. Trunks scowled. "And now that everything is out in the open, I feel ...........".she was cut off as his lips pressed against hers.  
  
"Tell me who you truly want." He whispered softly. Marron opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the words.  
  
Pulling away from him , Marron stood up and moved towards the edge of the cliff. putting her head in her hands. She moved her hands to her temples and started to rub in a circular motion. She was acquiring a bad headache.  
  
  
  
He is your True Love ......... your Mate .......... your Other Half. You Belong to him and only him.  
  
"You don't understand. I can't." she said . Trunks scowled. he grabbed her face quickly yet gently. Marron was taken by surprised and couldn't find herself to overcome it. He pushed her against the Car slowly. He kissed her hard and deep, pulling back he looked into her eyes intensely. He leaned into her again but started to kiss her neck and ear.  
  
  
  
She thought frantically. Marron tried to talk again but still couldn't answer his question. 'I want..'  
  
  
  
"Darien 'Trunks'." She said one name but thought another.  
  
  
  
".......Darien ........".She whispered.  
  
  
  
Trunks eyes slid closed. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine he would feel this much pain. So much ache and disappointment, he didn't think a feeling like this existed let alone cause so much distress. His hand slid down from her face to her chin then his contact was gone. Marron looked at him and could see and. feel his hurting. She wanted to take it all back and say she loved him. take everything back and say she cared for him still. She knew it was too late now. He stepped back from her allowing her 'personal' space.  
  
  
  
"I wish you well Maz. I'm sorry I caused us both so much grief." "I'm finally getting it, What you want, What you deserve a Normal Relationship, which I can't give you." He whispered before walking away.  
  
  
  
Marron looked at his retreating figure. Her mouth opened and she could have sworn her lips moved to form words but no audible sound came out. She fell back against the car and looked down. 'What have I done?' she questioned looking back up. He was gone.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
I want to finish this story and get it over and done with, so get ready to get more chapters soon. 


	13. See you guys Later

Hi Guys.  
  
Well I'm Starting my Last year at College (High School) in Two days time,   
So that means I won't be updating my stories as often.   
But when I get the time I will. I have to study   
Really hard this year so I can get into the University that I want.   
Hopefully Auckland or Otago. *crosses fingers*.  
Seeing that it is my last year of college/high school what ever you wanna call it,  
I'll be doing a lot of extra curricular activities so It will look good on my CV and  
I will probably get a Job *groans* soon so I can pay for my OE (overseas experience).  
So that will probably take up most of my time.  
  
  
So I would like to thank those all those who have reviewed my stories,  
It's because of you guys that I continue updating.  
  
Thank You So So So So Much. ^_^  
  
Well I'll see you guys Later.  
  
  
Hopefully sooner rather than Later.  
  
  
Star_Gazer 


	14. Wedding Jitters

Never Meant To Hurt You  
  
Chapter 14 - Wedding Jitters  
Marron sighed as she paced around the room. She had been up all night well almost all night if you count the few early hours of the morning, cataloguing and stacking up the Pros and Cons of both guys. Today was her wedding day and she looked terrible, she had bags under her eyes and the headache from the unexpected hen's party the night before didn't exactly help at all.  
  
Sitting down on the couch and raising her hands she began to rub her temples. When a shrill sound kept ringing in her ear. Picking her head up to look for the device she spotted the phone on the nightstand ringing away. Marron grumbled and picked it up mumbling an unclear 'hi'.  
  
"Morning Mazzy, If you haven't noticed yet Its 9.30am and you're wedding is in six hours, So I suggest you get up and get ready". Marron closed her eyes she needed to get some rest only to be woken up again by a loud piercing scream.  
  
"MARRON wake up !" Shouted Bra on the other line. "I knew we shouldn't have given you so many drinks".  
  
"Yeah ... Bra where the hell are you if you're phoning me?" She asked still tired.  
  
"I'm over at the boutique where you are going to get the makeover of a lifetime for your special day. Mom and the others are going to bring you here to get ready, we all are. Besides the church is not to far from here so it's perfect. Now I'm just warning you now cause my mother will be busting in there any minute now and drag you out. so get yourself together now." She said quickly. Marron nodded her head as she tried to adjust to what Bra had just said.  
  
"All right Bra. see you there." She said before hanging up.  
  
Marron went into the bathroom and got herself together as she quickly took a shower. Tying her hair in a pigtail she slipped into a pair of Jeans and a white sleeveless top. Slipping on a pair of Jandals she walked out of the Bathroom and towards the dressing Table only to stop when she realised that she didn't need to put on any make up especially when she was going to the beauty Boutique in half an hour.  
  
Sighing she walked towards her suitcase and grabbed a LA Cap and some Sunnies (Glasses). Turning around just in time to see to see almost all the girls break in to her room. Bulma, Chichi and Juuhachigou smiled mischievously as Marron gulped. Pan stood by waiting smiling too.  
  
"Are you ready honey. this is your big day." Juuhachigou said softly. Marron nodded her head slowly. As if she was still thinking about it.  
The car ride went by quickly and soon they ended up in front of the boutique where Bra was standing. Marron whistled looking out the window at the large building. 'Wow. this must be expensive' she thought getting out. They all walked in and the inside was more luxurious then the outside.  
  
"This place is beautiful." Marron whispered to Pan. Pan smiled and nodded.  
They walked further into the lavished room and saw where they will be getting themselves dressed. One section had dressing rooms and mirrors. The other was a small section for nails, and the other was hair. Marron walked over to the tall window and looked out at the view. Bulma walked behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I have been planning this day for you since you and Trunks first started dating all those years ago, but here you are without Trunks, I'm sorry he caused you so much pain; but I hope you are making the right decision Marron."  
"Come on. its time to dazzle you up." She said smiling. Marron smiled as well noticing everyone else was already getting their hair or nails done. Bra and Pan were getting a facial next door.  
"I'll think I'll get a facial first". Smiled Marron as she walked towards the room where Bra and Pan were.  
FOUR HOURS AND MANY MINUTES LATER .............................  
Marron looked out the window of the building It had a fantastic view of the Harbour. Smiling as she came out from behind the screen and walked out to where the others were. Their eyes brightened at the sight of her and Bulma and Juuhachigou gasped.  
  
"My baby is so beautiful." Juuhachigou as she went to hug Marron.  
  
"Thank you, Mom I couldn't have done it without you and Bulma's help". She said smiling. Marron was wearing a strapless silk white dress that fit her curves wonderfully. Showed everything that a woman is supposed to have. The front reached down to her feet and the back was longer. it followed a few inches behind her. It was simple but Elegant .....Gown with floral flocking laced around the dress. Accompanied with white gloves.  
  
Her hair was curled and crowned on top of her head. With a few strands curling down and framing her face. Marron smiled and twirled around in it once.  
"What do you think?" She asked timidly.  
"Absolutely marvellous." Pan said admiring Marron. Bulma nodded.  
  
______________________________  
AT THE CHURCH ........................  
She twirled the veil that crowned her head around her fingers. it was not yet time to cover her face with it. She then looked down at her hand with her engagement ring.it was beautiful, A real sight to see. 'And I thought I would never be in this situation' she mused with herself.  
  
Marron took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the window. She looked at the view and smiled. Today was her day. it was finally happening. 'Then why do you still feel guilty' she questioned.  
  
Marrons smile dropped and she turned back around. A knock at the door sounded and she picked up the front of her dress and ran over there. She had yet to put on her shoes.  
"Who is it?" She questioned putting her ear to the door.  
"It's me, Marron . it's Showtime!" Bra said cheerily. Marron gasped and opened the door wide.  
"Already!" She exclaimed wondering when the time flew by so fast. Bra shook her head and handed her the shoes.  
"There now. come on all the guests are here and they are all seated. Everyone else is in place now as soon as you put these on I got to jet to my place." She said as matter of fact.  
  
She paced back and forth getting used to the shoes so she won't fall flat on her face. 'This is it. Mazzy' she thought nervously. Taking the final breath she walked out the door with her bouquet in hand. She saw her maidens and her maiden of honour, Bra. Bra smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before shooing her to the back of the line.  
  
Marron was at the door and her arm was linked to her father's. He looked up at her and smiled. She took the last breath and they both stepped out onto the royal red carpet in unison. All their eyes were on them.Looking around she noticed that someone wasn't there. Pushing the thought aside so looked at the altar. She was getting close. utterly and severely close to the altar. Marron finally took a peek at Darien.she looked to his eyes and saw so much love for her there she almost couldn't stand it. He wanted her so badly to be his. 'You do too don't you?' she questioned fearfully. They finally stepped up onto the altar and everyone sat down.  
"Who is giving this woman away to the groom?" Dende asked softly.  
  
"I am." Krillen said stated and handed his daughter over to Darien.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here that opposes the joining of these two let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Marrons mind went into overdrive...........'What's the answer Marron". she screamed at herself.  
  
His words weren't even audible to her ears anymore. All she could do was watch him bind her and Darien together.  
  
'Marron, Don't leave him ...... again for he is your Love ..... your Mate ....... your other Half.' A voice echoed through her head.  
  
Dende's voice rang through her ears and she was partly happy. It wasn't until she heard Darien say 'I do' that she felt nervous again. "Do you. Marron, take Darien Newman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through richer or poorer till death do you part?" He asked her. His voice went from sweet to one of severe judgment.  
"I-." she started but didn't know if she could continue.  
  
'Marron ....... decide now'. She screamed at herself. Bra and Pan looked at her concerned. 'This is it' they thought in unison. Goten frowned. Trunks had gone to the cabin up in the mountains the day before to forget and try to move on, knowing that he had lost her, was all too much for him to handed and watching this would only make it worse the only thing he could do was isolate himself in self-pity.  
  
Everyone leaned in trying to see if she was at least mouthing the words but really couldn't see since her back was to them.  
"Oh would you just say it already I have better things to do." Vegeta bellowed. Bulma slapped his head, frowning at him. The tension was back on Darien and Marron who still hadn't said 'I do' Darien took her hand gently tugging her hand getting her to look at him. Marron looked up at him and he nodded his head. as if he understood. She nodded her head and mouthed 'I'm sorry' he smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't." She said audible to everyone's ears. She heard the gasps then the whispering going on behind her but she paid no attention to them. She turned to the man at her side. Marron flipped the veil back and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but he put his hand up signalling her to stop.  
'I knew from the first time I met you your heart belonged to another, I just wanted to be with you, know you and love you, to see if I could be the one to change your mind, You're ............ heart".  
  
He said taking her hand again. He stepped up to her and looked her in the eyes, knowing it would be his last. "The last thing I want is to make you unhappy. And the last thing I want to feel is pain because your heart is with someone else." He said softly.  
  
Marron let the tears slip from her eyes and she nodded. He let go of her hands and stepped back. "Go on. I wish you the best Marron." He said happily. She stepped to him quickly, grabbed the sides of his face with her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you." Was all she said as she stepped down from the altar. But not before tossing her bouquet to Bra. Stopping in the middle of the aisle she took off her shoes and threw them in opposite directions.  
  
She picked up the front of her dress and ran out of the chapel and down the steps bare foot. People passing by watched as the bride ran out to the sidewalk and flagged down a cab. One stopped and she quickly got in dragging in the rest of her dress.  
"Where to ma'am?" Her driver asked.  
"Capsule Corp and then the Airport and make it fast!" She said looking out the window.  
  
_____________________________________________ 


	15. Why can't I forget about you

Never Meant To Hurt You.  
  
Chapter 15 - I'm not losing you again.  
'Damn It, what the hell was I thinking?' Trunks questioned himself as he drove as fast as he could towards the Church.  
'I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers again'. As he reminded himself of past mistakes.  
Driving up to the church he was surprised to see that no one was there. Had he been told a lie, So that he wouldn't come and destroy the ceremony by expressing his love to the women he loved?.  
Sighing out loud he walked into the church. Opening the Doors, He quickly rushed in. 'Stop the Wedding' he shouted only to look down as he saw a surprised to see Bra, Goten and Pan with amused expressions on their faces after his recent out burst. Looking around he saw that it was empty. Was he too late? Walking towards them with a look of defeat plastered on his features.  
  
'Where is she?' he asked softly.  
  
Goten and Bra looked at him and smiled. Getting up Bra walked towards Trunks and hugged him.' She didn't go through with it'. She whispered before letting go.  
  
'She didn't?' shaking her head Bra smiled.  
  
'So.... So where is she?' he asked softly.  
  
Bra shrugged 'She has probably gone Trunks, you know how she is, she runs away from any sight of trouble or distress'.  
  
Closing his eyes he began to concentrate, searching for her ki, her soul ....... Her. Opening his eyes he looked at the three. 'She's at the airport'.  
  
'When you get her, don't let her go ...... ever'. Said Goten as he walked up to him and patted him on the back.  
'Don't worry I won't' shouted Trunks as he quickly ran out of the Church.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Marron threw the cab driver some money and thanked him as she ran into the Airport terminal. She didn't know what to do, all she could think about was leaving and starting a New life away in another country where she could forget, forget about him and try and move on. She knew that she ruined everything, She lost Trunks and now Darien. There was no body left, So what better way to forget about things than to go and continue your successful career as a corporate lawyer.  
  
Sighing she walked towards the departure gate with her ticket, thanking Dende for her stroke of luck at obtaining a ticket to Australia at the last minute.  
  
She ran towards her departing gate as on lookers stared and pointed at her. Glancing down at the ground, she sighed after so much commotion and stress she forgot that she still had her wedding dress on. She didn't care if people were staring at her. She only cared about leaving.  
  
Her hand was on her hip and the other was on her forehead. She stopped and looked at the planes as they flew off the runway.  
  
________________________  
He flew as fast as he could towards the airport. Finally arriving he ran into the terminal. Only to stop when he saw the crowds of people standing in line at the departure gate. Looking around he began to shout.  
  
'Marron'.  
  
Sighing out loud he realised that she wasn't there. Standing on a seat he looked around and shouted trying to get the crowds attention queuing in line ready to go on their summer vacation.  
  
'EXCUSE ME EVERYONE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE' He shouted. Looking around he saw people beginning to turn their heads. Smiling he continued.  
  
'The Women I love is down there and she's leaving, I let her slip through my fingers once and I have been regretting it ever since'. 'I want her to be with me and I want her to know that I love her'. He said honestly.  
  
'Is she the weird yet sexy one walking around in a wedding dress?' asked a man in the crowd. 'Yeah that's the one'. Said Trunks pointing at the man.  
  
'Yeah ..... She might be in the waiting room'.  
  
'Thank you' shouted Trunks as he looked around.  
  
'If you could just let me go through I will be ever so grateful, Heck ....... I'll even invite you to our wedding'.  
  
Looking at him and the desperation in his eyes some of the travellers started to clap and smile as they let him through.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Marron sighed; Waiting for a stupid plane to get ready was a major drag. Sitting on one of the chairs she bowed her head.  
  
'Why can't I just be happy without you?' she whispered to herself as she looked at the runway.  
  
'Because you are my soul mate, you belong to me'. A voice from behind her interrupted. Marrons head snapped up and she suddenly smiled. She knew that voice anywhere; wiping her hair out of her face quickly, she stood up and turned around with both her hands on her hips.  
  
Trunks smiled at her and walked closer.  
  
'Trunks' she asked softly.  
  
'The one and only, Hmm. let's see? So you're the bride they were talking about. Your missing you're veil, no bouquet, your hair is half up and most of it is out of place and lets not forget that you don't have any shoes on'.  
  
He said smirking pointing to her feet. Marron looked down and chuckled.  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked Marron as she looked at Trunks.  
  
'Well let me see, Hmm I drove to the church as fast as I could only to embarrass myself terribly in front of Bra, Goten and Pan. 'I sensed out your Ki in the hopes that I could stop you, and this time I didn't wait until the last minute'. 'So all I can say now is, Marron I want you back with me, I love you and I want to be with you forever, the whole time you were gone there was this feeling of loneliness that I couldn't get rid of '. He said softly as he looked at her.  
  
Nodding her head and letting her hands fall to the side as she walked up to him.  
  
"So what brings you to the airport?" She asked slyly. He smiled.  
"You." Trunks said barely above a whisper. Marron smiled at him. He swiped some hair from her face then grabbed her chin gently.  
"Good." She whispered as he lowered his head down to her and their lips met. Some how. an audience gathered around to watch and they applauded them. Trunks and Marron didn't pay any attention to them; it was all about them now. The hesitantly broke the kiss and stared deep into each other's eyes.  
  
Trunks caressed her cheek with his thumb, still gazing at her. Thinking how beautiful she is and kicking himself mentally for letting her go in the first place.  
  
'Let's say we get out of here before someone calls the paparazzi'. He whispered to her. Marron smiled and her eyes roamed over the people their scene had somehow gathered around them.  
  
Closing her eyes she hugged him. He hugged her as well and all of sudden picked her up and started to walk toward the exit. The applause started up again, only louder.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at the splendour before her. 'I love you' she whispered as she kissed his neck.  
  
___________________________________  
  
How was that Guys???? Hope you liked it. Well thank you to everyone for reading this story, and a Very Special thank you to those who have reviewed it. Well I guess that is all, If you are looking for my other story, When Love Comes, I will be deleting and It will be written by my best friend Foxy Cleo and re-posted under her name. So thank you for a really good year. If you want to know why I'm going just read my Bio.  
  
Well I'll see you guys all later.  
  
Star_Gazer. 


End file.
